


Chloe  Olivia Kennedy

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Live Kennedy Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: What if Dove Cameron had found out that she was adopted. Her real name is Chloe Olivia Kennedy daughter of President John F. Kennedy and Jacqueline Kennedy.
Relationships: Dove Cameron x Thomas Doherty, John F. Kennedy/Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe Olivia Kennedy  
> ( January 15, 1994)
> 
> Caroline Bouvier Kennedy  
> (November 27, 1997)
> 
> John Fitzgerald Kennedy  
> ( November 25, 2000)
> 
> Their Parents John Fitzgerald Kennedy ( May 29, 1954) Jacqueline Kennedy ( July 28, 1966)
> 
> Chloe age 26  
> Caroline age 23  
> John Jr age 20 
> 
> Jack's age 66  
> Jackie's age 54 
> 
> Jack and Jackie got married on September 12, 1995.

( FlashBack )

Chloe Olivia Kennedy was born on January 15, 1994.

Kennedy welcomes a daughter.

Wow. You are so beautiful, Jackie said as she runs her finger down Chloe's face.

Chloe opens her eyes. Greenish-grey like her father's Jack's.

You look just like your father, Jackie said. 

Jack was away on business. He had missed his daughter's birth. 

I'm sorry my princess, I wish that I could take care of you, Jackie said.

Philip and Bonnie were going to adopt Chloe. They can't have kids.

Jackie watches them. The tears go down her face.

Jackie just notices that she had made a huge mistake and she couldn't get her and Jack's daughter back. 

What am I going to tell Jack, Jackie thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Over the years. Chloe grew up to be a beautiful girl and smart.

Chloe had got her name change to Dove. Since her father had passed away. 

Dove. Honey, Can you come here for a second, Bonnie said.

What is it, Mom, Dove said as she sits down by her mother on the couch.

I don't know how to say this, Bonnie said.

What is it mom, Dove said.

Dove. You are adopted, Bonnie said.

What, Dove said.

I'm sorry honey, I wish that I had told you sooner, Bonnie said.

If you arent my mom. Who is, Dove said?.

Your real mother is Jacqueline Kennedy, Bonnie said. 

You are telling me that my real parents are. Our President John F. Kennedy and The First Lady Jacqueline Kennedy, Dove said. 

Yes. They are your real parents, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, Bonnie said. 

What is my real birth name, Dove said?

Your name is Chloe Olivia Kennedy. 

My life has been a whole lie, bc of you, Dove said.

I want to meet my parents, Dove said.

I don't think that is a good idea, Chloe, Bonnie said.

No. Don't you dare called me Chloe. You had lied to me for my whole life, how can I trust you, Dove said. 

I'm your mother. You don't talk back to me young lady, Bonnie said.

You're not my mother, Dove said.

Dove Olivia Cameron. How dare you speak to me, like that, Bonnie said.

My name is Chloe Olivia Kennedy. You aren't my real mother. I'm going to see my real parents, you can't stop me, Chloe said. 

Just give me the adoption papers, so I can leave, Chloe said.

Here you go, Bonnie said as she hands over the papers.

( The White House ]

This is perfect, Chloe said as she looks down at her outfit.

She had on a pink suit and white gloves.

Beautiful, Chloe said as she runs her finger down the wall of the soldiers who had fought for us in the war.

The paparazzi were going crazy as President Kennedy and The First Lady walk out of the White House.

Jackie looks great for her age. Jack doesn't even look 66. 

Chloe was so focused on the wall of heroes. She didn't see the First Lady was behind her.

I'm so sorry Mrs.Kennedy, I didn't see you there, Chloe said.

It's all right dear. What is your name, Jackie asked?

Chloe. She said.

Jackie froze. 

I had a daughter named, Chloe. I had given her up for adoption and I had regretted it for the rest of my life, Jackie said.

Well. I had found out that I was adopted, so my whole life has been a lie by I thought was my mother Bonnie, I was wrong, Chloe said.

Wait. You said that you were adopted and your mother is named Bonnie, Jackie said.

Yeah. Philip had passed away. I thought was my mother Bonnie, Chloe said.

Philip and Bonnie were the ones. Who adopted my daughter. No way, Jackie said as she looks at Chloe.

Hey Mom, Chloe said.

Omg. My baby, I'm so sorry that I gave you up, Jackie said.

I forgive you, mom, Chloe said.

Can I hug you, Jackie asked?

Yeah, mom, Chloe said.

I had missed you so much Chloe. I have you back in my arm, I love you so much, Jackie said

I love you to mom, Chloe said.

You look so much like your father, Jackie said.


End file.
